powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power Rangers Megaforce
It needs to be added that "Ultra Megaforce" has been trademarked now. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I think Power Rangers Megaforce will be based on Denji Sentai Megeranger. :Power Rangers In Space was based on Denji Sentai Megaranger. The rumor is that Megaforce will use the video game theme of Megaranger. Nbajammer 16:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the angel theme of Goseiger will be toned down to make it more video game (or to a possible extent, computer game) themed. 15:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't a more obvious theme be trading card games? ArcLight3712 07:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep. It will be more like video game and trading card game-based. 05:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) What characters of Power Rangers Megaforce will be? 17:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm a little bit worried about this season and the high expectations I'm hoping afraidly won't happen. Just sayin. King wiki ::Take it to the forums guys. Digifiend 23:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm in complete agreement on the angel theme of Goseiger being toned down to that of a video game themed series. Check out my user page and take a look at my view on what Power Rangers Megaforce will be like. ChipmunkRaccoon 01:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Picture to add Here's our first picture of Power Rangers Megaforce in a really high resolution. I think it's important as it's the first picture of the Rangers and, by extension, the confirmation that Goseiger will be adapted. I was going to add it, but it's locked so I'm asking if an admin wants to add it. Monkeyjb1988 13:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Many thanks man. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Oh crud. Think you can edit it to fix the logo? The "Saban's" seems to have been accidentally cropped out (you can see it's Z-axis). And if it was displayed like that at the licensing expo, someone needs a good ticking off. Digifiend 20:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just happy to add something significant for this wiki, not just some odd trivia DcHallofJustice. Better to use an actual Megaforce picture than a Goseiger picture (Granted, Saban won't have that qualm :) ). ::Digifiend, I can't do anything. I just fond the picture and I did see a copy of it posted at some event Saban Brands was at, which was when I knew this was legit. It was an accident on Saban's side, sorry. Monkeyjb1988 12:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem, I was actually asking Dchall - he's the one who made the big banners on the homepage, and pretty much all of the wiki's custom graphics except the logo (which is a minor modification of one I made). Digifiend 00:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Season numbers Soo why are we counting Samurai as two halves of a 18th season, given that Saban officially says Super Samurai is the 19th season and Megaforce will be the 20th to coincide with the anniversary?Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 20:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :You mean the numbers on the front page? Sentai adaptations. Samurai and Super Sentai are both adapted from Shinkenger, so this wiki lists them as one number. It's already been explained on the homepage's talk page. Digifiend 20:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Megaforce season nuber. the season nuber for Power Rangers Megaforce should be season 19. I know saban ruined the numbering because of samurai and super samurai but i count the samurai seasons as season 18 since they are pretty much the same thing. Timothy Compton 19:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :We're going by the fact that they outrightly named Super Samurai season 19 going by the official Facebook page. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Problem Dose anyone think that this season will offend anyone? Pikatwig 22:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :No. They averted offending people on religious grounds by removing the guardian angel concept. Digifiend 00:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Eliminating the guardian angel thing was a given, no matter when it would be adapted. But if you're talking about Power Rangers fans, I'm sure alot of them were mad that Gokaiger didn't come first, but Saban had to honor the original contract they signed, which was to adapt consecutive sentai, meaning they can't skip over one or go back, but they can intermix them for the purpose of plot (i.e. White Ranger). Me, I can't wait to see evil Jayden lolGaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 06:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Episodes of Megaforce Power Rangers Megaforce premieres early 2013 with 22 episodes including holiday specials. The second season of Power Rangers: Megaforce will have the same number of episodes. Read more: http://www.samuraicast.com/megaforce/#ixzz1yHPW1LCT Why not Megaforce & Super Samurai will that do for the crossover episode? Sixth Ranger in doubt I'm not sure if there would be a sixth ranger in this season. In fact a Green Ranger from "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" died in the flashback sequence. --Hornean 03:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RoboKnight is the sixth ranger for MegaforceGaeaman788 03:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ultra Megaforce Wasn't Ultra Mehaforce already Trademarked along with Megaforce? If so, its a better name than Super Megaforce as a second season. Dont Be a Sad Panda 20:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Both Super Megaforce and Ultra Megaforce were trademarked at the same time. It's far too early to know which, if either, will end up getting used. Digifiend 21:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Cast I think we should wait for official confirmation before adding it to the article, but it seems our yellow ranger will be Ciara Hanna. Digifiend 00:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Seconded on the thought. Ciara will probably be yellow but let's wait for official announcements. Nbajammer 00:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like blue and pink are known now as well. Pink is Kristina Kane and blue is Peter Adrian. Their deleted tweets as good as confirm it, but of course we still lack anything official. Digifiend 00:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Green Ranger The Green Ranger is believed will be the seventh ranger but not for long because the GoseiGreen Tensou Sentai Goseiger dies. Angel135: admin on Doblaje Wiki 06:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt that'll do much with the Green Ranger, as not much footage existed due to the death of the character. He appeared morphed for all of 2 seconds, and only the lower half was seen. The rest of the time he was unmorphed. Given he appeared in all of 2 episodes, it wouldn't be worth the cost to include him anyway. Nbajammer (talk) 13:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Power Rangers Megaforce Do you know what Characters Names go to be in Power Rangers Megaforce ? --Jake bell (talk) 12:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :No, or else they'd be on the page.